Siblings Argument
by DarkGreiga
Summary: <html><head></head>Keima Katsuragi was a 17 years old teen who was a big fan of dating sim games. Elsie became worried of him because he played too much, but Keima didn't care about it. What would happen next? R&R!</html>


Hi everyone! This is my first TWGOK fanfic, so I'm sorry if there are some oddities. There are also some spoilers in the story, I'm warning you! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The World God Only Knows<strong>_

_**Siblings Argument**_

It was such a lovely day. The sun wasn't so hot and the weather was clear. A teenage boy with short brown hair and glasses suddenly ran into a store, followed by a black haired girl with a ponytail and a skull hair pin on the left side.

"Kami-sama, wait for me!" the girl yelled as she rushed into the store. The girl spotted him when he was taking most of the games displayed. "K-Kami-sama… don't you think those might be too many?"

"Don't worry, Elsie! This is nothing! I can even play six games at once!" the teen, Keima, replied.

After he had paid for the games, he rushed out of the store with Elsie following behind him. "Play! Play! Play!" he yelled eagerly.

Elsie stopped following him and looked at him before she sighed. "Why isn't Kami-sama this eager when it comes to capturing spirits?" Elsie sighed for the second time and started walking back home.

When Elsie arrived at home, the front gate and door were wide open. She also noticed that there was a small piece of paper taped on the front door. It was actually a note from their mom for Keima and Elsie, or maybe it was just for Elsie as Keima's name was streaked.

_Dear __Keima__ and Elsie, I'll be out for shopping some food supplies because some of them have run out. I might be back late at night so I won't be able to make dinner tonight. Please take care of the house while I'm gone!_

Elsie took the note inside and closed the door. Keima was nowhere to be found in the living room, so she knocked on Keima's room.

"Kami-sama, Mother told us that she would go shopping." Elsie waited outside the door, waiting for an answer. "Kami-sama?" she opened the door impatiently, but it wouldn't open. It looked like Keima had locked himself in his room. Elsie just sighed. "I guess I should clean the house for now… I think Kami-sama is enjoying himself…"

Hours had passed since they got home. Keima was still in his room, playing games. Elsie had done with cleaning the house and was cooking dinner for both her and Keima. This time, she tried to cook normal pasta for two using normal human ingredients. In the end, the pasta turned out great and she set it on the dining table along with two plates and two forks.

"Alright! Now what I have to do is to get Kami-sama to eat!" Elsie eagerly ran to Keima's room while daydreaming that Keima would praise her for her cooking. She had her raiment turn into a key to unlock the door. As she opened the door, she noticed that there were only a few games left for him to play.

"Alright! Three more to go!" Keima exclaimed as he kept on playing.

"Kami-sama, time for dinner!" Elsie said with a smile, but soon turned into a worried look as Keima fell off his seat. "Kami-sama! Are you okay? You've been playing for hours, you should take a break or you'll hurt yourself!"

"Like I care…" Keima whispered as Elsie gently put his head on her lap. Keima quickly stood up when she was going to put her hand on his forehead.

"Kami-sama…" Elsie said as she stood up slowly. "I've made dinner for you, please eat…"

"I don't want to eat any unclear meal that you made! Although sometimes it was good in my mouth, it wasn't good in my stomach! Why don't you make something that makes sense and not alive?" Keima yelled angrily as Elsie looked at him with a shocked look. "You're not just a bug demon, you're so useless! You barely even help me with the captures! I just don't understand why Hell would assign an air-headed demon like you to do this task! Ever since you came here, my life has become more and more miserable day by day! Go away, just go back to where you came from!"

Elsie couldn't hold back her tears as they started to fall from her eyes. She looked down to her feet while holding back her tears that started to fall. She turned away from him, still looking down at the ground. "K-Kami-nii-sama… you're so mean!" Elsie ran out of his room, crying. Keima just let out an annoyed sigh before he went back to his games.

Meanwhile, Elsie was packing her things in her room as she was going to leave, for good. After she was done packing, she looked at her bag and sniffed. "Kami-nii-sama… how could you…" Elsie whispered as tears started to fall again. _'Kami-nii-sama doesn't need someone like me… I'm useless! I'm not even worthy to be called the member of the capturing team… I'll just leave this house so I won't be a burden for Kami-sama…'_ Elsie thought as she left the house.

Back in Keima's room, the brown haired teen cheered as he had finished the final three games. When he was jumping around happily, his stomach growled.

"Hm, I think I should get something to eat after being in God of Conquest mode for hours…" he went to the dining room and found two plates of pasta. "The pasta looks normal… and yet it's making me curious…" Keima took the fork on the table and tasted the pasta, which turned out to be good!

'_Whoa… did Elsie cook this? The flavor's so amazing!' he thought, before noticing that she wasn't there. 'Elsie… I wonder where she had run off to…'_

All of the sudden, the memory struck him.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_You're so useless! I don't understand why Hell would assign an air-headed demon like you to do this task! Ever since you came here, my life has become more and more miserable day by day! Go away, just go back to where you came from!"_

"_Kami-nii-sama, you're so mean!" Elsie ran out of his room while crying._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

'_Elsie! What did I…'_ Keima's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of thunder. He looked at the window with horror as it was about to rain. _'Not good… If mom finds out that I kicked Elsie out of the house, I'm finished!'_ Keima paused for a bit. _'Not only that, I've gone too far about yelling at her… She might be an air-headed demon, but sometimes she is quite a reliable partner… Alright! I have to find her and apologize!'_ Keima quickly finished his pasta and ran to his room to get an umbrella, just in case if it rained. He ran out of the house and started searching for her.

Meanwhile, the poor girl was sitting near a street lamp, sobbing. "Kami-sama… I'm sorry that I wasn't being a good little sister… or a reliable partner…"

_**-Flashback-**_

_BOOM! The back side of the Katsuragi household exploded._

"_I'm sorry… the broom was on the highest setting…" Elsie turned to Keima while blushing in embarrassment, and suddenly his stomach growled. He quickly ran to the bathroom as Elsie kept apologizing while bowing outside the bathroom door._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

The sky was full of dark clouds and thunder as rain started to fall. Elsie hugged her legs while she was still sobbing to keep herself warm.

"Elsie! Where are you!" Keima yelled, desperately trying to find her. "ELSIE!"

Elsie snapped when she suddenly heard Keima's voice calling out to her, but she just shook it off. He couldn't have looked for a useless demon like her, could he? She pulled her legs closer to her chest as she started to lose her body warmth.

"Elsie! There you are!"

Suddenly, she felt that the water wasn't raining on her anymore. When she looked up, she saw a person with a blue umbrella, but she couldn't recognize that person as her vision was blurry due to her watery eyes after all that crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes to reveal that person was no other than Keima himself!

"K-Kami-nii-sama…" Elsie said weakly.

"Come on, you could get sick if you stayed out in the rain for too long!" Keima helped Elsie up to her feet and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"K-Kami-nii-sama... arigatou…" Elsie said with a weak smile before closing her eyes and the two of them walked back home together.

After they got home, he laid Elsie on the couch. He put a hand on her head to check if she had a fever. Her body was a bit hot and she might have caught a cold. When Keima was getting a towel, Elsie opened her eyes and noticed that she was home. Suddenly, a towel landed right on her face.

"Go dry yourself up and then take a bath, I'll prepare the hot water for you." Keima said as Elsie quickly ran up to him and hugged him.

"Arigatou Kami-nii-sama… And I'm sorry that I wasn't being a good little sister…" Elsie said as tears of joy started to fall from her eyes.

"No, I wasn't being a good brother to you. I've gone too far by yelling at you. Now go and take a bath now, I'll prepare the hot water." Keima replied as Elsie shook her head.

"You don't have to. I'll prepare the water myself." Elsie said as she walked to the bathroom while carrying the towel.

Keima sat on the couch and looked at the window. 'The rain has already stopped…' he then pulled out is PFP. "Oh, Elsie?" Elsie turned around. "The pasta was great, thanks for cooking it for me." Keima said without turning his head away from the PFP screen.

Elsie smiled happily as she had just been praised for her cooking. She was so happy that she didn't feel so cold anymore. When she opened the bathroom door, the place was full of leaves as the window was left open.

"Alright! I'll clean this place first before I take a bath!" she cheerfully said. She closed the window and began setting her broom.

Back in the living room, Keima was still playing his PFP. 'I guess it's okay to let Elsie prepare the hot water by herself. And hopefully, she doesn't blow anything up!' he thought.

BOOM! The left side of the house exploded.

"ELSIE!"

"I'm sorry, Kami-sama…!"


End file.
